Souless Dragon
by voltagelisa
Summary: Dovahkiin's story continues, this time he is facing an enemy he doesn't know how to defeat. Everything he fought hard to make may now be destroyed. Part 2 to Wingless Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, since its been a while since Wingless Dragon has been posted, I will update you on the important bits for this story. Though it would be a good idea to read Wingless Dragon, since I won't be point out everything. **

**All three DLC's were finished in the other story. Dovahkiin took Alduin's soul, he leads the dragons, has his own hold and is Jarl of it. **

Paarthurnax sat on the throat of the world, unsure. Something was coming but he didn't know what. Dovahkiin was doing fine in ruling, but there was something different with him. Something that put him and Odahviing on edge.

He glanced towards where Dovahkiin's fortress was, and feared. His son was doing everything Ulduin had done, making dragon priest, impregnating females to build his army. Trying to get the strongest off spring. And yet it was different. He was doing this for the second war against those elves. The war that was coming and fast.

He watched the skys and saw many dragons flying as it used to be once a long time ago. All these dragons were loyal to Dovahkiin, all followed without question. He had earned their loyalty and respect, and yet something still nagged at him.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin sat in his chair and smirked as his son played by his feet. He had bread many children, but none were dragonborn. They had dragon blood in them, but it was mild meaning nothing. Many men from old could claim the same, and had. It didn't mean they were dovahkiin, it meant that at some point their mother or grandmother had been taken by a dragon and used for their pleasure. It meant nothing. It gave them no voice, it didn't make them live longer or made them stronger. They were like every other nord.

They army he had wanted to build didn't come to fruition. He had thought a army of Dovahkiins would give the greatest advantage, and it would have, but no he was the last. The prophecies had said as much, but he hadn't listened.

"Dovahkiin what troubles you?" Miraak asked taking a seat next to him.

"None of the children are Dovahkiin," he answered tiredly.

"They can still fight, they don't need to be of dragonblood to fight," Miraak reminded him.

"Yeah, but the war would have been so much easier," he grumbled.

"What fun would that have been if there wasn't a challenge?" Miraak murmured, chuckling lightly.

"Very true," Dovahkiin purred as he thought of the challenge, maybe the first dragonborn was right.

"I noticed you have breed any more children since Lydia had hers," Miraak commented, and turned his attention to the five year old at their feet.

"Ten children are enough to prove that there will be no other dragonborn. I don't need or want another child," Dovahkiin grumbled tiredly. He glanced at Miraak and rose to his feet. Ruling a province had been hard, and tiring, but now he was the power behind the thrown and it was well known. They didn't go to Balgruuf as they should, people came to him. Balgruuf turned to him, to many times to his comfort. Years ago he had turned down the throne, he didn't want or need that throne. His rule was the dragons, and yet the mortals turned to him. He sent them to Balgruuf.

"Dad, Argis is looking for you," His oldest son called as he ran into the room.

"Where is he?" Dovahkiin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's with the dragons on the roof," his son answered and ran from the room. Not in fear, or pouting, but because the boy just had so much energy. He couldn't get over it, a kid having so much energy. None of his brothers or sisters had as much. At first that had given him hope that his son would be a dragonborn, but that hadn't been so. He didn't taste like a dovah.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

He found Argis and three dragons on the roof talking heatedly. He really didn't want to know what was going on. He didn't need this right now. "This had better be damn good," he grumbled glaring at the four of them.

"There is another dead body," Argis stated.

"Who this time?" Dovahkiin asked tiredly.

"This time a woman, not originally from this hold. Dovahkiin, we have searched, questioned, tortured and found nothing. We can't figure out who this murder is," Argis retorted, his eyes angry. Dovahkiin sifted through his mind quickly, seeing what his dragon priest had seen.

"Double the guards, put out more torches so its not as dark at night," he ordered. Without another word he left the roof.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

_Blood flowed, screams filled his ears. A blade pierces skin, sinking deeply, her eyes dull, turning lifeless. Her blood thick on the air, her fear still lingering. Perfect, the only word for it. _

_People move, shadows grow dimmer, he knew he had to move quickly, no one could see him. _

_The sound of wings of a dragon can be heard. A red dragon soars the air, watching, waiting, but does it see him? _

_No it didn't, the dragon moves off once more. _

_He feels heat near, it is weak, useless. Quickly he grabs it, forcing it to move with him. He covers its mouth so no sound can be heard. Weak, so weak. This one is beneath him like all the rest. All these soft flesh are useless. _

_Soon, only a few more need and then he will be free to reign. Free to retake his place where he belongs. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is more mystery for you guys. Not sure how long this story is going to be, but going to try and make it as interesting as possible. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you made my day. Have a good read, hope to hear from ya. **

Dovahkiin smirked as he walked through his lands. Finally some peace. The girl had been the last dead, they still hadn't found the murderer but at this very moment it didn't matter. Right now, he needed this peace.

He growled low, glancing up when he heard the flap of hurried wings. "Fos!" {What}

"Dii Drog, hi praag wah meyz rigir wah faal Dein quickly. Til lost kosaan aanvorey gein." {My Lord, you need to come back to the keep quickly. There has been another one.}

"Have all named dragons assemble. I will be with them as soon as I finish with the body. {Have all named dragons assemble. I will be with them as soon as I finish with the body.}

"Fos do hin sonaak?" {What of your priests?}

"Ha! Nust los ni sonaak do wuth Volthuryol. Nust wouldn't mindok fos koros. Nust los brahnu ko daar trun." { Ha! They are not priest of old Volthuryol. They wouldn't know what is happening. They are useless in this matter.}

"Then I'll Miraak come to the meeting, he is one of the priest of old," Volthuryol stated with a low bow of his head. He waited for her thur command, waited to be dismissed.

"Have three nameless ones search out our old scriptures, if they still exist and aren't in ruins like everything else," Dovahkiin murmured.

"A few mortals will have to go with them. From your descriptions of the old ruins, a lot of the rooms are blocked," the old dragon reminded him.

"I'll talk to Argis about that, have those dragons at ready," Dovahkiin ordered and headed back to his keep.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Argis stared down at the body and sighed. He glanced up at Dovahkiin, "Just like the others. What old magic causes this?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Do we know who this one is?" Dovahkiin asked tiredly. So far they hadn't been able to identify anyone, not until one of the family members came to them of a missing person.

"Yeah, one of the farmers. His wife was the last body, they left behind two kids," Argis answered softly, as he watched his Jarl.

"Shit! Bring the kids to the keep unless they are old enough to look after themselves. Have them put with my kids," He grumbled, trying to hold his anger in check.

"Do you want me at the meeting?" Argis asked as they watched two men carry the body away.

"Yeah. Miraak and Vorstag will be there also. I've already called them. I'm just waiting for the dragons to show, most are here but a few are missing," Dovahkiin murmured.

"Who is missing?"

"Paarthurnax." He closed his eyes, sighing sadly. "He hasn't been here for a bit. Almost as if he's hiding."

"Do you think its him doing this?" Argis asked quietly closer to a whisper. This was one question he didn't want to ask, Dovahkiin was very close to that dragon and had killed people and dragons who insulted the old dragon.

"No… I don't know," Dovahkiin sighed, burring his head in his hands for a moment. "If he doesn't show in a few minutes get on Volthuryol's back and go to the Throat of the World, get him here."

"Yes my Jarl," Argis said and ran to the keep.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stared down at the four bodies found. He looked to his court mage, "Any suggestions?"

"No my lord, this is beyond me. I would have said necromancy, but even that doesn't do this. They are Draugr, something that guards ancient nord ruins. This type of magic hasn't been seen since. My lord you would know more about this than I would, or any other mage," his court mage said, his voice holding uncertainty, also curiosity, so he knew his mage wasn't giving up just yet.

Dovahkiin didn't bother staying for the rest of the meeting. His dragons were waiting for him, and there was only so much he knew about the old magic. Paarthurnax had never taught him this, never taught him the history of draugr, who created them, how they came to be. He had thought and wrongly thought that they were guardians. They were and weren't, he knew that now. Yes they guarded the tombs, but they didn't just happen as he assumed. No magic was involved, he should have clued in when he saw the glowing blue eyes, but no he had been arrogant and ignored it as not important. Yeah now it was damn important.

He glanced around his land. All his named dragons were here, even Paarthurnax. There wasn't enough room on the roof, too many dragons so he held it outside of his walls.

"Thuri, why are we all called here?" Sahloknir asked.

"I need information, and the dov are the only ones with the answer. We have had five murders, that in itself doesn't bother me but the way they were killed does. Its seems the old magic is still in use, someone is turning people into draugr," he announced, watching his dragons closely.

Paarthurnax bowed his head, the fear he had been feeling answered. He looked to Odahviing, slowly nodding his head and watched as the red dragon's eyes widen in fear.

Dovahkiin watched as Paarthurnax took to the air, his heart broke watching his mentor, father treat him with such disrespect. The dragon had just made him look weak in front of the other dragons. And by doing so forced him to do something he never would have thought he would have to do. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" he shouted, placing all his anger, betrayal in that shout. A shout he had promised himself he would never use. He saw the astonished looks on the other dragons faces. They never expected Paarthurnax to show such disrespect.

"Why?"

"Dovahkiin, there are some things better left unsaid, and unknown," Paarthurnax answered, bowing his head in submission. In his haste he had made a grave error and knew it. He knew Dovahkiin now had to discipline him in front of the others or look weak and maybe lose what followers he had.

"You will tell me what makes you run like a coward!" he roared, flinging his hand out firing lighting them. He watched as blood formed of his father's snout, watched acceptance entered the dragon's eyes.

"You'll want to speak with a dragon who has been lost to us," Odahviing state.

"And where do I find this dragon?" Dovahkiin grumbled, his ire abating somewhat.

Odahviing glanced at Paarthurnax, waiting for the older dragon to answer. "Where you can not follow. He is in what you call the soul cairn." Paarthurnax answered.

"What is his name?"

"He has no name. It has been stricten from our writings and walls," Volthuryol stated. "His deeds are still mentioned, but that is about it."

"Then how is it someone knows how to do this? Turn mortals into draugr! Who here has the knowledge? Who here would give mortals that knowledge?" Dovahkiin demanded as he searched each dragon's face.

"None would give mortals that information. The only other dragon who knew how to make our draugr was Alduin," Krosulhah stated. "I was there when the sacrifices were performed. I there when the nameless one figured out how make our trusted joorre rise while we slept. No joorre knows, it was a treasured secret!"

"Then explain to me how it is happening now?"

Paarthurnax kept silent but watched Dovahkiin. "Do you think?" Odahviing asked.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Yes."

"Then what…"

"Nothing. We wait and see."

"He needs to speak with…"

"Yes he does and he will."

Paarthurnax, we killed the vampires, they were the only ones with a way to…"

"Are they all dead?" Paarthurnax asked wisely. "They weren't the only one."

"…"

Paarthurnax glanced at Odahviing and smirked. He glanced back at Dovahkiin to find him watching them both closely. His adoptive son didn't need to say he knew that something was being kept from him. He had heard the conversation, he had seen Odahviing reactions.

He bowed his head in remorse when he saw Argis and other mortals there with a large thick chain, one that would be used on him. He knew his punishment, he was to be trapped at Dragonsreach until Dovahkiin deemed him trustworthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a bonus chapter for the night. This is more to show what it is like between Dovahkiin and his son, which will have a big part to play through the story. Also it sets the players in motion for the next part. **

**On another note, I will be doing a part 2 of my other Skyrim story. Going to put up the first chapter tomorrow, maybe tonight. **

**Well hope everyone enjoys the story. **

Miraak sat with the old dragon as he lay there trapped on the balcony of Dragonreach. He glanced at the new Jarl, "Make sure he is well looked after," he ordered.

"Why would Dovahkiin do this?" Gregor asked, taking a seat beside the first dragonborn.

"This old dragon didn't give him a choice," Paarthurnax answered. "It was my mistake, one I made while not thinking clearly."

"I heard Dovahkiin has had some problems in his hold. Men and women dying," Gregor murmured, still shocked even though these rumors were weeks old. Of all the places he never expected murders, there. Not unless it was by Dovahkiin's order.

"Any idea who is doing the murders?" he asked. His master hadn't sent him any messages for a bit. Whiterun was running smoothly, now that the war was over money was coming in. The coffers weren't so bare. Balgruuf had been a strong Jarl, but him sitting on the sideline not choosing a side had harmed his hold more so.

"No, not as of yet," Miraak answered. "Gregor, can you leave Paarthurnax and I alone for a while." Miraak smirked when the dragonpriest didn't hesitate in leaving. He had a piece of Dovahkiin's soul, but none of the new dragon priests carried nothing of the type. It placed him in a higher rank than the Jarl. It still amused him at how Dovahkiin was able to move everyone into place like pawns. Two of his housecarls, turned dragon priests, were now Jarl's, one here in Whiterun the other in Falkreath. Dovahkiin had become the most powerful person in Skyrim. Balgruuf only sat on the throne because of Dovahkiin.

Though with all this there was one worry. Ulfric. Yes the war stopped, there were no more Thalmor in Skyrim, but Dovahkiin believed Ulfric might have seen something in the dungeons that he shouldn't have seen. The man had rebuilt his armies, fortified his walls. His roads were patrolled constantly, he even went so far as to higher mercenaries.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Paarthurnax asked, raising his head as far as he could to meet the old dragon priest's eyes.

"He's back isn't he?" Miraak stated.

"Back? No. Coming back? Yes."

"How long?"

"That I can't answer. If I hadn't seen the bodies I would have never believe he could come back," Paarthurnax answered thoughtfully. His mind going back to a time that was best forgotten.

"Does Odahviing know?"

"Yes. He has come to the same conclusion as you have,"

"Then how do we stop him? What do we tell Dovahkiin?" Miraak asked, not bothering to hide his desperation.

"It matters not. He already knows through you. He has your knowledge, your memories if he wishes them," Paarthrurnax reminded him.

"If I was a normal mortal, but I am able to block him and he knows this. Plus he doesn't feel comfortable looking through my memories. I showed him some of the dragon wars, what started them, what happened at my temple," Miraak stated, his anger for the atrocities that had befell his people. He tried to keep his anger in check.

"Then maybe there is hope. You know what is happening, now its time for you to do what is necessary," Paarthurnax snapped, glaring at the ancient man.

"I'll do what I can. But you of all know its not going to be easy," Miraak warned him, smirking slightly when he heard the old dragon chuckle.

"You are a Dovahkiin, what fun would you have if it was easy?" Miraak chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Its time I head back. Time to get started," Miraak murmured, a small grin on his face.

"What of Dovahkiin?"

"Well he's been complaining about being cooped up. This will give him a chance to fight once more. Plus it will make things a lot easier," Miraak stated and turned from the dragon. "If I were you I would suggest getting in Dovahkiin's good graces again."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked into the torture room and grinned when he looked at Elewen nailed to the wall. "Has she given anything else?"

"Nothing new. I don't think we'll get anything else out of her my Jarl," his head torturer stated as he cleaned one of his hooks. Dovahkiin moved up beside him to see a young vampire laying the disembowelled.

"Is this the last vampire we have?" Dovahkiin asked worriedly.

"No, the other's are a live but no use for torture anymore. They've told us all they can," he answered, looking down at once was a young girl, but now a blood sucker. She was a thousand years or more, she didn't remember the dragons being in power, but she had heard the stories. So far this girl had no information of any kind, it seemed like she was low in stature.

"Which vampire has the highest standing?" Dovahkiin asked curiously, looking at the starved vampires in the cage.

"I am not sure my lord, I'll question them all once more and have an answer for you by morning," his torturer said nervously, his hands fiddling against the blood soak table.

"Make sure that one doesn't die. I need information it has. He dies, you die by my hand," Dovahkiin growled before stalking out of the room.

Marcus shivered at the threat, he had seen what the Jarl did to his victims. He had a way to keep them alive for months, even years, hence Elewen the former embassador of the Thalmor here in Skyrim. He had been in Dovahkiin's employ for five years, got quite a bit of information for him over the years from the prisoners of the war he had fought.

He honestly didn't think there was anything else he could get from these prisoners. Elewen didn't speak anymore, her mind broken. She babbled, drooled, sniveled, but didn't say anything coherient anymore. Dovahkiin had broken her long before he was hired.

Then there was that other Thalmor, he didn't reside in the torture rooms anymore, but there was times he was forced down here for reminders. That man was broke too. There wasn't many who left the torture room with their minds intact.

He stared at each vampire, seeing their hunger. He didn't know which to start with, which one would give him the information he was looking for. "Which of you is the highest ranking?" he asked with a smirk, hoping they would give him the answer he seek. If not then he would have to do it the hard way.

"He is, he was Lord Harkon's second in command, been with him the longest except for his daughter and wife," a woman cried out frantically pointing at one of the older vampires. He shook his head slowing, berating himself for his stupidity. The one man he had thought the weakest of the bunch had turned out to be the strongest of them. He had only had this man on the wall or table a few times, not as many as the others.

He smiled at the girl who had spoken up and went over to where he kept the blood vials. He handed it over to her carefully, it wouldn't be enough to fill her, but it was enough to take the edge off. He watched as she drank it down and passed him the empty vial back. He would have to talk with Dovahkiin, this female had helped him out in the past, giving him information without being tortured. Maybe she would be moved to the other cells, where she could get food. He knew Dovahkiin would never let her go, he would think her weak for giving up information so easily.

He walked over to the cell where the eldest was shackled. Without a word he took the chain and moved him to the table, shackling each leg down, then placing a metal plate in his mouth to hold it open. He had noticed that his fangs were growing back. Without flinching he grabbed the pliers and yanked those fangs out.

Now it was time to find out what this vampire knew. He just wished he knew what questions to ask. He turned to his apprentice, "Have Dovahkiin come down here."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

David sat with his father as they ate supper. "Have you found out anything about the murders yet?"

"No."

"Who are the new kids?"

"Their parents were killed by the murder, so they will be residing here until they can work," he answered his son.

"Am I to train them in sword?" David asked rolling his eyes as his father turned his attention from him once more.

"No, don't bother. They are farmers and will be that when they are older," his father stated. He smirked, shaking his head. Anyone else he would have had a conversation with, but his father was too blunt for that. He didn't do idle chatter, found it a waste of time.

Soon in a few weeks he would be sixteen, able to leave the house and explore on his own. Well not until he proved himself, he would have to either beat his father or someone else to be allowed to leave. He never seen his father use a sword so he wasn't really worried about that. Though if shouting were allowed then he didn't want to fight his father.

"Do the dragons know anything?" he asked.

"Some of them seem to know something, but the others, no they don't know anything," his father answered.

"What about Miraak? He is a dragon priest, wouldn't he know something?" He grinned as his father's eyes widened. What shocked him more was that his father smiled at him and nodded. That alone was never done unless you really earned it. And it took a lot to earn his father approval.

"When the dragons return with the writings I want you to poor over them for any information on an old spell, one that makes draugr," His father ordered. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, his father was finally giving him an important task. He treating him as an adult and not a child. He couldn't wait to prove himself. But there was one problem, one that he didn't think his dad would take too well.

"Um, dad there is something you should know," he started hesitantly and then saw the scowl on his father's face and new he couldn't stumble or hesitate. He had to be blunt, straight forward. "The smithy's daughter says she's pregnant with my child and her father says that I should do right and marry her."

"Go to the court mage and get a potion, make sure she takes it. Tell her father you are not marrying her," his father growled, his eyes turning red for a split second before going to their normal dragon amber.

"I will and you should speak with Darren, it seems he has a problem of sorts," David murmured, blushing brightly.

"Why doesn't he just find a female like you did?" his father muttered with a dark scowl.

"Cause he doesn't like females and his mom said he has to bed only females," He answered hurriedly.

"Which one is his mother?"

David held in his chuckle. He knew his father didn't care about their mothers. But he spent a lot of time with his children, teaching them mostly. He had the talk from his father when he was younger, and it hadn't been the same as what his mother gave him. Darren was too shy to ask their father, as were the other three. He knew dad would handle it now that it was brought to his attention. He knew his father didn't care which sex your preferred. He had walked in on his father Miraak quite a few times. It hadn't bothered him seeing his father bedding someone. He had been raised that nudity and sex were normal. If the stories were true he had been raised more like his father than the other kids. Though there were differences, he was better at diplomacy than his father, and he didn't anger as quickly.

After his mother was killed by his father, he had taken over raising him with the help of the other females in the keep. He knew the dragon language, he could read and write it. He knew the dragon's history, and the history of Skyrim. His father was always shoving books at him, making him read them and then have him quizzed.

He paused, a thought coming to him. He wasn't the only one in Skyrim that knew that dragon language. "Father, why is Windhelm against you and why haven't you forced their Jarl to bow to you?"

"All in due time. I've left him alone for these years because he wasn't a threat, but now he building up his army. He says its against the Thalmor, but my spy says in their meetings he plans on attacking here. Soon I will be visiting him and placing a new Jarl on the throne." His father answered, looking at him with pride.

"What about Maven Blackbrier? Rumor is she is a very powerful woman, but you have no dealings with her. Why is that?"

"If you were me, what would you do?" He knew this was a challenge to prove himself. This was a test, and if he was getting a test right now it meant that he just proved himself partially in his father's eyes. This was what would make or break this pride his father had for him.

"If I was going for power? Going by what rumors I have heard. Her husband is weak, so I would have him killed. Then I would have someone I trust marry her, someone that isn't weak willed. Before doing that, I would find out her associates, and if they weren't willing to deal with you wipe them out," he answered with a shrug, keeping his face straight. He didn't know if he could follow through with that plan. Killing a person… it turned his stomach, but he would never let his father know that.

"Interesting. Good plan, though it needs a little work. As for someone marrying her? From what I know of the family… I wouldn't have my worst enemy marry her. But the daughter… she is a weak link in the family. Through her…."

"Maybe, maybe not. She doesn't care that her son was in prison those many years ago, so why would she care what happens to her daughter?"

"True. But that is neither here nor there. She not worth much, her power only lies in Riften. When the Thalmor were here then she had more power, but now that she had lost all that and the dark brotherhood. She's nothing," His father stated watching him closely. He could see in his eyes that he passed the test. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Without another word he left his father to continue his day and he went to find something to do.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stopped on the steps leading to the upper floor when he saw one of his soldiers moving quickly. "My Jarl, the head torturer want speak with you. Argis wish to see you out in the yard, and there is a dragon who wishes to talk with you." the man said quickly before scurrying away.

He glanced around, finding a few guards in the room. "Daniel!" he snapped out, amused when the man jumped and race over to him.

"Yes my Jarl?"

"Go tell the dragon I'll be there shortly, have someone tell my torturer that I'll be down when I am finished with my business. Warn him he better have made some headway."

"Is there anything else?"

"Have Breland meet me in my office before nightfall," he stated not bothering to give out more orders.

He found Argis pacing the yard with another soldier. "I know this isn't good news as soon as you start pacing," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"We think we found some documents, but aren't sure. To get them, the diggers and builders say they want more money before putting their life's in danger," Argis grumbled.

"How much?" He smirked, not shocked in the least.

"A thousand septems each."

"Then tell them, they had better make it worth my while if I am going to pay them that much. If its not to my liking..." he murmured with a devious grin.

"There is another thing... We found bones, old bone of a dragon. A very large dragon..." Argis drifted off, swallowing thickly when he saw a flash of red I his Jarl's eyes.

"When the builders are done inform me immediately!"

"It will take a while, the majority of the ruins is under ground," Argis warned.

"Then higher more people. I don't care how much they are going to charge!" Dovahkiin stormed and stalked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, now this chapter is a doozy! There will be triggers, torture, talk of incest, and other things. If any of these things bother you, or anything along these lines I would suggest that you not continue with this chapter. **

**In one of the chapters we saw how David looks at things, now we will see how people see David, and what is truly like. Yes this is needed for the story before anyone complains. No I don't enjoy writing stuff like this, but for this story it was needed. **

**Enjoy the chapter, but be warned there will be more chapters similar to this one. **

Vorstag stared at the mound of snow mixed with sad before him. They had been digging for day and barely making any headway.

"What does he expect to find here?" he asked Argis. He was tired, grumpy, and very frustrated. His newest interest had been ignoring him lately, so he came out here to help. He could feel Dovahkiin's strong desire to have this done very soon.

"You know just as much as I," Argis muttered, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh I know that isn't true. Yes we both dragon his blood, but it seems you can turn it off any time you want," Vorstag muttered, his eyes dropping to the ground, not able to meet Argis'

"He's looking for old dragon writings. Something that can give us information on the spell being used in these killings," Argis answered, his eyes narrowing when Vorstag stiffened, and yet unable to meet his eyes.

Vorstag glowered at the ground, his mind fogged, anger eating at him, a burning rage he could barely control. He kept his eyes staring firmly at the ground so Argis wouldn't see. Without another word he stormed back into the ruin away from the other nord.

Argis watched him walk away with narrowed eyes and a bad feeling in his gut.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Volthuryol stood in front of Odahviing, "The skeleton has been found. We destroyed that temple so they would stay buried. Why didn't you stop Dovahkiin?" the dragon shouted.

"You could have stopped him as easily as I could have…" Odahviing mocked.

"You know what this means. You know what he planned and yet you don't seem worried," Volthuryol muttered heatedly, he glared his displeasure, he wasn't stupid enough to challenge this dragon. He knew Odahviing could kill him and he knew Dovahkiin wouldn't balk at his passing if this dragon did it. Though if it had been another, then there would be two dragons dead, himself and the one that had killed him.

"It time for old secrets and knowledge to rise. There is nothing we can do but watch and wait," Odahviing stated.

"We should be locking Dovahkiin up. He is the cause of all this," Volthuryol snarled.

"Is he? I think you are wrong. Each murder he has been in the castle," Odahviing answered the accusation tiredly. He knew Paarthurnax believed the same thing. But he knew they were all wrong, it wasn't Dovahkiin but another, one of the trusted ones.

"If not him then who?"

"That I don't know," Odahviing muttered, glaring at the sky in frustration.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin stared at the vampire strapped down on the table. "So what have you found?"

"There is another vampire free, maybe two. Harkon's daughter and wife," his head torturer said slowly, his eyes dropping.

"Then we need to find them. Does he knew anything of the spell that made draugr?" he asked glaring down at the vampire before him.

"I knew of it, but do know it," the vampire rasped, his eyes filled with pain and agony. Dovahkiin stared into the nord's face and decided he was telling the truth.

"Where is the daughter?" he asked.

"I…I…d…don't….kn…" he screamed as Dovahkiin tore off a long flap of skin from his chest.

"Not good enough," he purred, slicing up the vampire's arm, slowly skinning the man's arm.

The man didn't answer, he whimpered, screamed, but didn't answer. He was too caught up in his pain. Dovahkiin sighed with annoyance. "Heal him, then question him. If he doesn't answer when he's healed I want him skinned alive and staked out in the yard for sun rise." He smirked as the vampire struggled in earnest now.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin walked into his office pleased to see Breland there waiting for him. "Have a message sent to Isran that I want him here now," Dovahkiin ordered coldly.

"Yes my lord, anything else?"

"The spy we have at Ulfric's I want him checked on and then brought back here," He murmured, they had all the information they needed. The man wasn't safe there now, and it would be a waste to lose one such as him.

"Have Miraak sent to me," he ordered taking a seat and stared at the map on the wall. He listened as the doors closed behind his steward and then reopen to familiar steps. A slight smile tug at him as he felt Miraak's presence.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Dovahkiin murmured without looking at the older dragonborn.

"Yes, I think so. Alduin is rising again," Miraak answered, watching Dovahkiin intently.

"I took his soul in Sovngarde, how is it he can rise again?"

"The spell you search for there is also one other that will be with it. It is that spell that is needed for Alduin to take over those bones found. But now we just need to find out who holds his soul. At first I thought it was you, but now I know its not, its some one else," Miraak explained, looking thoughtfully at his sometimes lover.

"How do we find out who it is? I have watched the minds of all those connected to me and none show signs of Alduin's taint," Dovahkiin spat.

"Do you really think it would be so easy? We need the unnamed dragon. Only he has the answers he is the only one that can help us right now," Miraak said passionately

"Then does any of the dov know how to get to this soul cairn?"

"No, that information was lost to the ages," Miraak sighed, once more mourning the loss of so much powerful information.

"Well there might be another way, that why I have Isran coming here. There is a vampire in hiding, Harkon's daughter and wife. I hope one of them will know," Dovahkiin muttered tiredly.

"You should rest, you'll be of no use to us tired," Miraak suggested with a smirk.

"Rest my ass, you just want to get me in bed," Dovahkiin retorted with a grin.

"Is that such a bad plan?"

"No, not at all."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

"My Lord," Lydia called from the door. She peaked inside to find Dovahkiin sleeping with Miraak draped over his chest. She shook her head, couldn't figure out why he took so many other to his bed when it was always the other dragonborn he turned to in the end. Miraak didn't take any to his bed anymore, not since he was in Dovahkiin's bed mostly.

"Dovahkiin!" she called louder, rolling her eyes when he grumbled and rolled over.

"I'll wake him," David said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at the young man. He was so much like his father it was startling. His mannerism, the way he thought, was Dovahkiin all over again. She wasn't sure if Skyrim was ready for another Dovahkiin. With a nod she left him to his father.

David walked into the room, "Dad, Isran is here," he called out as he stood next to the bed.

"Damn," Dovahkiin muttered tiredly. He had been having a good sleep too. Slowly he rose from the bed, leaving Miraak to stay sleeping. He took the robe his son passed him. "How many did he bring with him?"

"None, only himself," David answered as he turned to leave the room.

"Have any of the writings come?"

"No, not as of yet. Argis is back with Vorstag," he answered and softly closed the door behind him. He walked into the dining hall and took a seat beside Isran. He had never met this man, only heard stories of him. That he belong to a group called the dawnguard.

"I see your father still has vampires here. I can smell their stench," the man stated with a sneer.

"Of course. They are in the torture chamber," David murmured, smirking as the old man's eyes widened.

"How does he know they will not escape? Vampires are a wily creature," the man hissed.

"Have you seen the torture room?" He asked with a sly smile. "Follow me and I'll show you." He turned his back on the man, his eyes narrowing in disgust that his man didn't believe his father couldn't hold a few vampires against their will.

His smile grew when he heard the man gasp. He chuckled as he the man skittered away from hands reaching through the bars of the dungeon. They hadn't even gotten to the torture chamber yet. "If you are uneasy we can head up stairs, I wouldn't want you too uncomfortable and this isn't the place for people with weak stomachs," he murmured, trying his hardest to keep his amusement down to a minimum.

"No I'm fine," the man growled.

"Good, I wouldn't have thought nothing less from all the stories I heard about you," He murmured with an easy going smile.

They continued on, he grabbed a torched from one of the sconces, keeping their path lit. The way to the torture room was dim, always kept that way. "Edward I have a guest. He doesn't believe we can keep vampires safely," he announced as he walked into the room.

He stepped to the side and grinned as he watched Isran's face pale considerably considering his dark skin. He nearly laughed when he heard the man gasp and hold in a startled cry. On the table laid a male nord vampire. His arm and chest skinned, showing his bone. Edward was just starting on gutting him, or something similar.

"David, does your father know you're down here?" Edward asked severely.

"No," he answered, not bothering to hide his sneer. He couldn't believe Edward would ask such a thing in front of guests. Yes he was banned from the prisons, but not the torture room. He hadn't done anything much here. Edward might have caught him using Elewen, but he had wanted to see what was so different between nords and elves. It wasn't as if she cared anymore. And that one young vampire, she had been so pretty and wanting to please, so who was he to say no.

"Shall we return to the dining room?" He asked still glaring at Edward.

"I think that is best. I can now see that I was wrong in my assumption," Isran said hurriedly as he rushed out of the room.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Dovahkiin waited in the dining hall, his eyes narrowed as his guest and son walked through the doors that led to the dungeon. He held his anger in check for the moment, shortly he wouldn't be. "Vorstag, Argis have a room readied for our guest and escort him to it. I have a few things to take care of."

"Yes my lord," Argis said and glared at Dovahkiin's son. He didn't trust that boy in the least.

Dovahkiin listened to the doors of the dining hall closed, "The rest of you leave!" he ordered coldly. "David you stay."

"I was just showing him the torture room!" David shouted, his anger seething as he saw the rage in his father's eyes.

"Why so you can rape them again? They are not there for your pleasure! You were forbidden to go down there again," Dovahkiin snapped.

"I am almost an adult. I'll make my own choices," David snapped coldly.

"You are a child who is sick in the head, like your mother was. I killed her, for that very reason!" Dovahkiin snarled stalking towards his son.

David narrowed his eyes and kept his snarl to himself. He missed his mother, he missed her touch, her taste. She had taught him what true pleasure was. Dovahkiin had told him, but she had shown him. Then his father had found his mother riding him, her head thrown back, her mouth opened in a silent cry that would have had his name. He missed his mother. At night he would stroke himself from remembering the feel of her.

"Yes I know you did it to save me from her poison," he murmured contritely, his eyes lowered so his father wouldn't see the hatred in them.

"For the next while you will have a guard with you at all time," his father ordered. Damn it looked like he would have to make more of those sleeping potions. He bit off his smirk as he thought of the fun he had with those sleeping potions. He wondered which guard he would have this time. Most were idiots, falling victim to his charm and innocents.

Slowly when he was sure he had his face and eyes under control he raised his eyes. "Yes father I understand," he murmured softly.

Dovahkiin could feel the deceit from his son. He smirked, coldly and watched as anger slowly leaked into those eyes. "Go to your room and stay there until your guard comes," he ordered. He watched his son walk out of the room and turned to the closest guard. "Follow him, make sure he goes to his room. Stand guard until someone relieves you. Don't drink or eat anything he offers."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Morning light drifted into the room. Dovahkiin groaned rolling onto his stomach trying to get away from the light. He glanced at the face hovering over him, smirking at him. "What?" He groaned.

"Nothing, but usually you don't like staying in bed this long," Miraak stated as he chuckled lightly.

"Hmm." Dovahkiin mumbled closing his eyes once more. He was about to drift back to sleep but that vanished as thunderous banging happened on his door. The next moment it opened to show Vorstag and Argis.

"My lord, there has been another murder, this time the smithy's daughter," Argis said urgently.

Dovahkiin sat up abruptly, throwing the blankets off. He vaguely remembered talking to David about the same girl.

"Is she…" he hoped she was. He prayed she was. If she was then we didn't need to worry, his son wasn't the one who killed her. If she wasn't then he will have to question his son.

"Yes she's a draugr like the others," Vorstag answered, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "So David is clear."

"Where is David right now?"

"In the dining hall, breaking his fast," Argis answered, bowing slightly as Dovahkiin walked past him in only a robe. "The former Thalmor Ondolemar, he watching him now."

"Good, hopefully he won't fall victim to my son's potions," Dovahkiin muttered, shakig head slowly. At first he had thought his son had used them to do things he didn't want to think about, but that hadn't been it. Or at least they had never caught him, why he did it he wasn't sure. He didn't want to kill his but if this kept up he would have no choice. The boy was smart, but he was also maniplutive. When he had that talk with his son, he had challenged him to see the way he thought. Yes his plan for Maven had been overboard. Something he would have thought of.

How he wanted to get his hands on his mother once more and this time kill her slowly. The woman harmed him more than most realized. Not many realized what his son was truly like and he hoped to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted to was kill him, but he would if he must.

"Argis are you sure that Ondolemar was the right one for the job?" Dovahkiin asked, he wasn't so sure as Argis seemed to be. The man had been tortured by him for months. He had broken the Thalmor agent.

"The only one he truly fears is you and the torture chamber. He's the best choice we have and we know he won't betray you for fear of you." Argis reasoned. "The only other option is to have Miraak follow the boy."

"Gods no, he would kill him," Dovahkiin muttered. "No definitely not Miraak."

"Thankfully none of your other sons are the same way as he is," Vorstag murmured.

"They haven't went through what he has. You would be the same if your own mother was fucking you," Dovahkiin spat beligerantly.

"Dovahkiin we know what he's gone through, we felt your rage, seen what you saw. Or at I saw what you saw," Vorstag muttered. "But you are you ready for what you might have to do?"

"If Dovahkiin can't do it, I'll do it," Miraak growled.

"No, he's not to die yet. Not yet." Dovahkiin snarled, glaring at the three of them.

"Fine, but if the boy steps out of line with me I will not hold back," Miraak snapped, turning on his heels and stalking away.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hid in a dark corner, where no one could see him, but he could hear. He had barely escaped his guard. He couldn't believe that they had the high elf watching him. He had thought this man would be the easiest to manipulate, but so far it wasn't to be so.

He scowled darkly as he listened to the conversation his father was having with the others. With a grin smile he walked away back to his room.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Ondolemar smirked as he watched the boy scurry away. He watched Dovahkiin for a moment, fear racing through him at the sight of the man. He didn't know which he feared more, Miraak or Dovahkiin, but equally.

He had visited Elewen a few times, and each time it reminded him of what would happen to him if he failed in anything Dovahkiin ordered him to do. This time he didn't fail, he allowed the boy to see that he wasn't fooling anyone.

Quickly he stepped into the boys room without knocking. His eyes narrowing as he saw the boy masterbating on his bed. He would have snarled his disgust at the youth, but didn't bother. Dovahkiin wouldn't berate the boy for this and he had just walked into his room.

He had already searched the boys room, confiscating ten sleeping potions. Those he would turn over to Dovahkiin as soon as he had a chance. Hopefully that would help to stop any unpleasantness the dragonborn had planned for him.

He didn't bother saying a word, instead turning his back. He wanted to be out of this room, but his orders were clear, the boy wasn't to leave his sight. He heard the shuddering groan and shivered in distaste. Slowly he turned to find the young man's heated gaze on him. Revulsion filled him as he met those eyes with a sneer.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Isran paced the Dovahkiin's office, he didn't like to be kept waiting but knew better than to complain. He looked to the man, seeing how many holds were under Dovahkiin's control and how many he had treaties with. Skyrim was Dovahkiin's, that much was obvious.

"Good you're here," Dovahkiin stated as he entered his office. "What do you know of the vampires we destroyed?"

"No more than you. Before the war there was activity at Dimhollow Cript, but that stopped shortly after the war. Why do you ask?" Isran asked curiously, his mood lightening now that he knew he was just here for information and not threats.

"It seems Harkon had a daughter and wife, they weren't in the castle. I need to find them," Dovahkiin said calmly, he wasn't about to explain more to this person. But he needed those two vampires, and needed them fast.

"My only suggestion would be the search that crypt and see why the vampires had been there in the first place," Isran answered with a shrug.

"What do you know of the place?"

"Nothing, I never sent men there. The war started shortly after I found out that information," Irsan said calmly, very curious as to what was going on.

"I would send your men there, but you wouldn't give me the information I need, would you," Dovahkiin asked with a smirk. "Go back to your fort. I have no other need of you."

"Is there another war that is going to be fought?" Isran asked uncertainty filling him.

"That's not your concern," Dovahkiin growled, glaring at the other man. "Leave!"

Dovahkiin smirked as he heard the door being closed, he stared at his map and grinned. It looked like he was going on an adventure, something he hadn't been able to do for years.


End file.
